When Worlds Collide
by sacrificial
Summary: A dangerous threat approaches and SHIELD needs all the help they can get. Percy is living the life happily, at least until he's wiped off the face of the earth and claimed to be dead. SHIELD finds him and takes him in. They call him special. Different. The key to winning universal peace. With the world in shambles, can he deliver the final blow? Rights to Riordan & Marvel
1. First Encounter

**Hi guys. It's been a while. I'm actually really busy with finals and all... Anywho, I'm still continuing The End of Us. I have more drabbles I haven't published. **

**I also have other Harry Potter fanfics too. Should I publish those here too?**

**I wanted to try a crossover, so here goes:**

* * *

"You've bought yourself quite some attention, Mr. Jackson."

"Who's there?" Perseus whipped his head about, eyes searching every corner of the alley.

"The government," the man spoke in a deep tone.

_Such a nuisance, Percy, such a problem. _"Gods, am I in trouble?" His voice only held annoyance, no fear. Despite his calm and playful attitude, his hand was clenched in his pocket around his pen.

"No." The man stepped out of the shadows. In the little light that splashed around, the man looked almost evil with his eye patch and black getup. "But we need to talk."

Perseus held up a hand, his free hand, and laughed stiffly. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know who everyone is, Mr. Jackson. You are a mere speck in the world."

"Yeah, I get it. The whole you-are-a-puny-human thing is getting old, really."

The man raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "I'd been warned of your attitude. Learn to respect your superiors, Mr. Jackson."

"Will you please stop calling me that? It's annoying."

"We need to talk. Elsewhere. Follow me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"This will only take a moment, Mr. Jackson."

"Comforting," Perseus said sarcastically. "Where might you take me exactly?"

"Perhaps into your apartment?"

"My–"

The man rounded a corner, and Perseus pursued out of curiosity, but kept a cautious distance. The eye-patch man strolled precariously to Perseus's apartment complex, took the elevator in silence, then stopped at the right door. He pulled out a suspicious looking device and used it to unlock the door.

"Hey!" Perseus said. "You can't just–"

"Yes, I can," the man replied and then promptly invited himself in.

Perseus thanked the gods his mother and stepfather were out. They'd freak. "Just who do you think you are?" Percy interrupted the man, who was pacing around the living room, peering at pictures. "And have you ever heard of privacy? Huh?"

The man cleared his throat and seated himself on a chair. "Nicholas Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known as SHIELD."

Percy sat down across from him on the couch. "It's a pleasure, Nick of SHIELD." Again, sarcasm.

Nicholas Fury stiffened. "Just Fury is fine, Mr. Jackson. Now, to business."

"Is this about ditching school?"

"No."

"Okay…"

"We need your help."

"Define 'we' please."

Fury's eye widened slightly, not in shock, but in exasperation. "We, as in the Avengers."

"Pardon?" Gone was the mocking tone. "The… The Avengers? Like _The Avengers_ as in _The_–"

"Yes," Fury scowled, "the _Avengers_."

"Dude, I just started my senior year in high school. And I think I deserve a break."

"From what exactly?"

Percy froze. Damn. He tried to cover up his mistake. "Well, I mean I just got back from a long trip around the world. I'm tired and in all honesty I–"

"Am a demigod? Please, Mr. Jackson, work with me here."

"H-How do you know?" Percy's hand clenched around his pen.

"It is not the most surprising thing I've heard of,Mr. Jackson, Greek and Roman gods, you're abilities, you're achievements, you're war in Greece. Tell me, did Hell hurt?"

"Stop it! Y-You–How–I just–" Percy sputtered. "You have no right to say that! Do you know _how much_ it hurt? I–" _Lie_.

"I am under the impression that you have PTSD, ADHD, and dyslexia? And for a short while, a depression phase?"

_How cute, weakling. _"Shut up! I… I… Why are you asking me if you obviously know everything about me?!"

"Pass-time."

"What do you want from me?" Percy had less fire in his voice now.

"As aforementioned, Mr. Jackson–"

"Percy."

"Like I said, Mr. Jackson, the Avengers require your assistance."

"You gotta give me more information here, Fury. You're—Okay, first, you think _they_ need _my_ help? And second, you think that I'll gladly accept, go with you to these awesome guys, do some government stuff, then come back after I've missed most of my life?"

He sighed. "Yes, they need your help. If you do accept, I will explain why. This is a life-time commitment, Perseus, joining SHIELD. You aren't expected to join the Avengers, but it would be best if you trained under SHIELD, become a hero."

"But–"

"A _noticed_ hero. Someone the world can appreciate."

"I don't want attention."

"You can help people."

"But… My parents…"

"They will be under our care. Mr. Jackson, it is _vital_ that you help our cause, our side."

"Camp, though. School. Life. You want me to throw that all away?"

"You will be educated within SHIELD premises. I'm afraid that you'll have to give up your Camp in the process. But think of what you can do, Perseus."

"Can I have time to think?"

"I will give you a week, Mr. Jackson. When you have decided, go to Times Square. We will find you from there."

Percy nodded numbly. "And what is my purpose for you guys?"

Fury went stiff for a split second, then relaxed. "To fight off injustice. To win world peace."

"That's impossible. There will always be someone who'll argue. You can't stop that!"

"Let me correct myself. You will help us win a _universal _treaty. You have until Friday. Now, good day. We will be watching." And with that, Fury was out the door and gone.

Percy sat still on the couch, contemplating his choices. He could see a whole new world, be subject to an amazing amount of information, help people. But _home._ How could he give up that? And his mother… And Annabeth. He couldn't possibly let her go. He was under the impression that relationships weren't advised whether it be with family or a romantic one. But weren't all the agents in a platonic relationship with each other? He was confused and didn't have the slightest idea what to do.

When his mother came home with Paul trailing behind her with an armload of groceries, she found Percy still sitting there.

"Percy?"

He grunted in return.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, you seem a little out of it," Paul said as he set down the heavy paper bags. "You okay?"

Percy inhaled sharply. "Yeah, just a uh, small headache. I, uh, I gotta go." He made a mad dash to his room and shut the door. He calmed as he got a whiff of the moonlace on the window sill. He didn't think he could tell anyone about his proposition, including his mother and girlfriend. He'd decide his answer after he'd check up on CHB and Camp J.

"Percy?" His mother poked her head through the door. "You hungry?" she asked gently.

"Uh sure. Can you give me a minute?"

She nodded, then shut the door. _You call that normal?_ He took a deep breath, shook his head, and was out the door, following his nose towards the lasagna.

His decision would wait.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Review please! I'll take critique too. Just review please haha... ?**


	2. Examination

**Hello :) Usually I won't update this fast, but I didn't want to leave one chapter hanging... **

**This takes place the next day, btw.**

* * *

"Ah, Percy. How are you?"

"Good, Chiron. Yeah, heh, uh, school, yeah, school's good." He nodded his head about fifty times as he spoke. He needed to practice lying.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is certainly good news."

"Ha, yeah. Do you know where Annabeth might be?"

"Most likely in her cabin, drawing up more blueprints for the new camp."

"Thanks, Chiron. I have to go."

Oh right. He'd completely forgotten about that. Ever since the war finished, Annabeth, Reyna, and Leo spent most of their time planning out their mini-Olympus, a camp for both the Greeks and Romans to unite. Percy didn't see much of Annabeth, except when she needed a break, which was like, once every week.

Frank and Hazel were the praetors of Rome. Jason had made Frank praetor during the fight to rescue him and Annabeth. Unfortunately, Reyna was kicked off the spot because she had followed the Argo II across the Mediterranean. Percy tried to keep in touch with everybody. Especially Nico, but Percy had no idea where he was, and Nico didn't want to be found. Percy had wanted a search party, but Jason convinced him to drop it.

Things were pretty hectic.

But fortunately, today, Annabeth was here. Even though she was still technically working, she was here and not in California.

_Leave her alone. She doesn't need you now_. "Shut up," Percy growled to himself in undertones. The voice had appeared soon after escaping Tartarus. He wanted it to leave. _I was always here._

Annabeth was in her cabin. Her cabin mates were either reading or doing their daily activities.

Annabeth was sleeping. The side of her face was using the blueprint as a pillow. He picked her up. Gods, she still felt so fragile. _It's your fault too. You could have pulled her up, but you are weak._ He laid her down on her bed. He could feel Malcolm staring at him.

"I didn't want to accidentally wake her up," Malcolm said. "She needs her sleep."

"Yeah. I can tell." And he could, judging by the bags under her eyes.

"You need sleep too."

Percy sighed. "No, I don't."

"Yeah you do. I bet you haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks."

"I, uh, stay up doing homework. It keeps my mind busy."

"Percy Jackson doing homework willingly? Never thought I'd see the day. But seriously dude, don't beat yourself up."

"I'll try. Take care of her, alright?"

"Always have, always will."

"Thanks, Malc. Tell her I'm around. See you."

"Bye."

Percy gave Annabeth a swift kiss on the forehead, then walked out with a sinking feeling that he'd never see her again.

* * *

"Yes, Fury?"

"Get me Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff. Now."

"Yes, sir."

Maria Hill pressed her earpiece to contact the two agents. "Romanoff, Barton, conference room."

"Roger," came the voices, scratchy from the speaker.

"Agent Hill," Fury called. "get me as much information as you can on the freak storms or explosions that have been occurring in the United States, Greece, and Rome for the last five and a half years."

"May I ask why?"

"They are all somehow connected. Hack into any files you need."

"On it, sir."

* * *

"You called us in?" the female agent inquired Fury.

"Yes. We need to discuss an upcoming mission."

"Goody," Barton said. "What's it this time?"

"Perseus Jackson."

Fury slid a the file over to the duo.

Romanoff flipped through some files. "He's only seventeen. What would you want with him?"

"Read on," ordered Fury. He sat in silence as he watched Barton and Romanoff study the papers.

Barton stated almost on the verge of laughing, "He blew up almost every school he went to! How on earth…?"

Fury motioned for them to continue.

"Greek gods…" Romanoff muttered to herself. "Two wars?"

"Casualties… Over forty. Fury, did SHIELD know about these wars?" Barton asked.

"The funny thing is," Fury explained, "that they were hidden from us. We had no idea until after they were finished. I–"

The door opened. It was Agent Hill. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I found something. It seems like the explosion on Mount St Helens was actually caused by Perseus Jackson, releasing something called Typhoon with a capital t. Sound like anything? It seems like complete gibberish because Perseus Jackson is only seventeen! How could he–"

"You're rambling, Hill," interrupted Fury. "And yes, it does sound interesting to me. Give it."

"Well, sir, apparently, Jackson caused this accidentally, and he was wiped off the face of the earth for two weeks. He appeared later in New York. Soon after, like a few months later, St Helens exploded yet again and this Typhoon thing escaped and worked its way up the east coast, heading towards New York. This is where the information gets even fuzzier than it already was. I'm guessing someone powerful doesn't want this information out."

Fury nodded for her to continue.

"Afterwards, there was destruction in the city for no reason. Cell phones and various other items were stolen. The storm disappeared before reaching New York, August 18. Over the next few days, Perseus Jackson was seen in the city doing community service with about twenty others his age. Months later, in the Mediterranean Sea, there were disturbances in the water and sky within a mile around, where Perseus Jackson was located. In Greece and Rome, security cameras captured Jackson with a weapon, along with six other companions also wielding weapons. In Italy, a massive sinkhole swallowed up dozens of cars, but no civilians were hurt. That was the last place Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were seen for two weeks. That's all I have, sir."

"Thank you, Hill. Dismissed." Fury waved her away. She hurried out the door to go back to paperwork. "Well, what do you think about him?"

Romanoff paused for a moment. "I think he's dangerous. However, I don't believe he is responsible for all this destruction."

Barton thought otherwise. "I agree that he is dangerous, but he seems pretty suspicious to me, especially after reading his file." He held up the file he'd just finished reading.

"He's going to be your apprentice," Fury deadpanned.

"Wait what? Excuse me?" Barton asked. "Why?"

"He is a good kid. He fought in two wars and nearly killed himself to ensure the safety of the people. He's loyal and honorable. I had actually done some research around New York. He's also powerful. He is the son of the Greek god Poseidon. There are others like him, other demigods. Perseus just happens to be the most educated in fighting and sacrifice. He's been through a lot, including Hell, which the Greeks call Tartarus. You can ask him for details. He should be joining by the end of the week.

"You are to train him in becoming an assassin. Teach him your weapons training, battle strategies, and such. He will be taught by Agent Skye for studious reasons."

"Is he staying for life?" Romanoff asked quietly.

"Yes. He will have to."

"We best try to remember how to be mentors. Ready, Nat?" Barton nudged her.

"I was never a mentor, Clint. I'll probably end up killing him," she joked.

"Oh," Fury chuckled. "He's got more strength than you think. Push him to his limits. Get ready."

The agents left on silent feet, leaving Fury alone in the room.

"You know, it's rude to tell people so much about his past," a voice said from behind him.

He didn't turn. "They need to understand him," was Fury's only answer.

"Perseus Jackson is too powerful for his own good. Train his temper and his emotions. Teach him patience and calmness."

"He will become an agent the same way everyone else will," Fury retorted.

"He is not mortal. He is different. Train him in secret too, Nicholas. He needs to be stronger than normal."

"Why?"

"You will see in time. There will finally be an opponent strength greater than Perseus, and he must be ready to take it down. His will needs to be resolved."

"Fine."

"Beware your future, Nicholas. Your attitude will be your end."

And the voice was gone.

* * *

**Soooo... What will Perseus's decision be? What is SHIELD up to? Who is this voice talking to Fury? Review!**

**Also, what pairing should this story be? I'm fine with Percabeth even though it's not my favorite. Give me some ideas folks! Like PercyxNatasha or Preyna or PercyxJane? Idk, whatever you guys want. After I get some ideas I'll make a poll. So, review, review, review, review, review please!**

**3**


	3. The Warning

**Hello! Wow, I wrote fast. So far, the pairing poll is as such:**

**Percabeth: 10  
**

**PercyxDarcy: 8  
**

**PercyxJane: 3**

**PercyxNatasha: 3  
**

**If the votes keep heading this direction, I'll probably keep Percabeth, and have Darcy with her intern, but have a plot twist with the two of them and such. Keep voting!**

* * *

"Hey, Perce."

"Jason. What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's good seeing you all the way over here. What are you doing in Cali?"

"I… Just checking up on you guys, thought I'd say hi."

"Hi."

"Yeah."

"How's Half-Blood? I haven't been in a while."

"Better than here, that's for sure."

All around them was a black rubble. Only some buildings remained. What was once the great modern Roman Empire was gone, or at least most of it was. It was impossible to regrow over the black ash, so most of the Romans took residence in CHB until their new home was built.

The battle with Gaea had hit home. While the Romans, excluding Jason, Hazel, and Frank, were off in New York trying to lay siege to Camp Half-Blood, monsters had overrun the city. Terminus was unable to protect his home and the few who were left behind were killed. It was terrible. At least they would now have a new home. The new camp was under careful construction in Ogygia.

Calypso hadn't forgiven Percy, and Percy hadn't forgiven Calypso, but they managed to tolerate each other for the time being. She seemed to be going well with Leo, and Leo was actually happy. Percy couldn't even fathom how hard Leo worked to get back to her island.

Percy couldn't help but think about how much of a bad friend he had been. Sure, he had _released_ her, but did he actually check? No. Bob too. Gods, he hoped Bob had forgiven him. Percy only thought of himself, his problems, his fight. He was selfish and ignorant in that way.

"Frank and Hazel want to see you, but they're busy with paperwork. I swear, Hazel's gonna blow. She's only thirteen for gods' sake!" the son of Jupiter exclaimed.

Percy shrugged. "She's tough. She'll pull through." And gods, he remembered all the paperwork he didn't have to do.

The two cousins made their way through the burnt ground to the remains of the _principia_.

"So where's Pipes?" Percy wondered.

"She's in LA with her mom. Some stuff to take care of, I guess."

Percy nodded. He knew how it felt to be separated from your girlfriend for a long time. Piper had been in and out the whole time, like Annabeth had been. As Aphrodite's Messenger and Architect of the Gods, the girls were pretty busy.

As Frank came into view, Percy admired how much Frank had matured during their trip. "How's Frank holding up?"

"Eh, he's stressed out. New Rome is in pieces and his people are with their fabled enemies. He just went to his grandmother's funeral the other day and he can't eat ice cream."

"Sounds tough. Can't live without ice cream."

Jason cracked a small smile. He was still an inch taller than Percy, but Percy didn't mind. It was like having an older brother teasing him, taking care of him. It was nice to not have to be the leader.

As the pair made their way to the praetors, Hazel looked up. "Percy! Hi! What's up?" She ran over and gave him a quick hug, then backed away.

"Eh, nothing much," Percy said smiling. "How's work?"

Hazel blew hair out of her face with a puff. "Gods, it's like taking a test and everyone's watching you. There's too much."

"Yeah," Frank agreed, lumbering over. "I can't remember being this busy _at a desk_. My hand has cramps."

Percy and Jason shared a small laugh, albeit it was a bit strained on Percy's part.

"So," began Jason. "Are you guys almost finished? I mean, you've worked nearly nonstop for three days! You have to catch a break sometime…"

"It's ah, um…" Hazel stuttered. "Almost there. Just twenty more forms. Heh, twenty long, dreadful signs… How on earth did you manage this, Jace?"

"Push through and drink coffee," responded Jason with a sigh.

Frank mumbled, "Coffee… That sounds good."

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "I'm more of a tea type of girl."

"More coke for me then," Percy shrugged.

"You're staying away from that," warned Jason jokingly. "Last time, you got too hyper."

"We're ADHD. Live a little."

"Yeah, but I'm not one to run around in my boxers and wave my pants in the air and pretend to go fishing with my girlfriend's underwear."

Percy's cheeks were livid with red. Sheepishly, he said, "Uhh… I n-never did that."

Jason rolled his eyes with his arms akimbo. "Right… And I'm Zeus."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, as much as I want to chat, I think Haz and I should finish and get things done."

Percy groaned, "Why is it impossible for Romans to procrastinate?"

"That's a big word, Perce. You got your brain emptied of fish gunk?" Jason teased.

Maturely, Percy stuck out his tongue at him.

Laughing, Hazel remarked, "We should go, catch up with you two later."

"Actually," Percy sighed, "I'm leaving right about now. I have to get back to Manhattan."

"Aw, dude you just got here!" Jason grumbled.

"You should stay," Frank insisted.

"Agreed," Hazel chimed in.

Stubbornly, Percy opined, "I have important stuff to do…"

"Like?" prompted Jason.

Percy hesitated. He looked at their waiting faces. "Um, government stuff…"

"What have you done this time?" Hazel complained.

Percy said defensively, "Nothing!"

"Okay. You'd better go then," Jason relented. Duty first, right?

"Yeah."

Percy gave each a heartfelt hug. "Say hi to Piper for me, 'k?"

"Sure."

"Bye, guys!"

"See you later, Percy!"

Percy turned and quietly mumbled, "Yeah, see you later…"

* * *

"Call in the Avengers, Hill. It's about time they regrouped."

* * *

When Reyna first decided to plan out a new city with Annabeth and Leo, she hadn't been that enthusiastic. Later, she found that they were actually reasonable. The first day had been more like: 'Stop hogging the pencil, Feather Face!'

'Well, maybe I would if you stopped calling me names, Fickle Fire!'

'Shut up, both of you!'

'Quiet, War Head!'

Yeah. Not the most successful. But that gradually changed and they actually got stuff done. Leo managed to convince his girlfriend to allow them to her island, and, loath she was to admit, it was a very very nice island. Too nice. Like a Circe's Island nice. Calypso was a kind soul, but abandonment had hardened her resolve, namely towards a certain Perseus Jackson.

The last time Annabeth and Leo split from Reyna at their last meeting, they had finished all the blueprints and were quite satisfied with their work. The architecture was a mix of Greek and Roman style. The construction on Ogygia was nearly done and then all that was left was to transport everyone there.

Things were going smoothly for Reyna as she was making her drive back to California from New York. Yes, it took a while, but it gave her time to visit places and think.

Wednesday night, however, she was visited by Mclean in Pennsylvania in a small cafe.

Piper hadn't been focused and frankly, it worried the stoick girl. Reyna wasn't prepared to see a shaking, frightened, hallucinating Piper, who kept on repeating: tell him… don't come home. Don't come back. No…

Since she had no idea who "he" was, Reyna drove the girl all the way back to New York, where she heard from Malcolm that Percy just left for California earlier that day.

Annabeth and Leo went to Olympus shortly after her arrival, bringing Piper with them to ask for Bacchus's help. Reyna refused to go and beg, so she stayed and waited for news.

At nightfall, Reyna had IM'd Jason on his girlfriend's whereabouts. She left out the fact that she was half-crazy.

By this morning, Jackson returned with a nervous demeanor and shaky hands. Annabeth still hadn't returned with a sane Piper.

"Hey, Rey. Ha, that rhymes," Percy called out to her.

"Jackson," Reyna said icily. "Don't call me that."

Percy's smile wavered, unlike it usually did. An almost dark look passed through his eyes, but it was gone in a moment; she wasn't even sure if it was even there because he had that goofy smile on again. "Well then, Rey-Rey… Nevermind. Um… So what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Colorado by now…"

"I ran into Piper on my way. She… uh has a condition, so I drove her back. Annabeth and Leo took her up to Olympus to see Bacchus."

"Dionysus… Why?"

"She was shaky and hallucinating. She was saying weird stuff."

"Like?"

"Like: tell him don't come home, don't come back. Things like that."

A troubled frown plastered itself on his face. He looked out to the ocean and gave a deep sigh. "Any idea what she means?"

"No, that's what's bothering me," Reyna admitted. "She went through a lot of trouble trying to get back here… I IM'd Jason to tell him where she was."

"Did you tell him her condition?"

"No. I couldn't. His face was so relieved when I said she was here and I didn't want to ruin that by saying she was sick in her mind."

Percy nodded. "I just hope…" he trailed off.

"Hope what?"

Percy's head snapped back to her and he studied her with his eyes. "Nothing," he said finally. "I gotta go."

He gave her a quick one-armed hug, not giving her a chance to react. She stared after him as he walked away.

Reyna didn't like it. It felt too much like goodbye.

* * *

"No!" She bolted upright in her cot. Wait… cot? Where was she? Piper rubbed her eyes to clear the sleepiness away.

"Piper? Piper, you're awake!" She was tackled by a person… Leo? Where in the Hades was she?

"Piper! You had us so worried!" Annabeth chastised. "What were you doing in Pennsylvania?"

"What?" Piper was so confused. "Where am I?"

"Olympus," Leo said excitedly. "In the infirmary."

"Why?"

"Reyna found you in Philadelphia. She drove you back to Camp and we took you here…" Annabeth explained.

"Yeah," continued Leo. "You were mumbling mumbo-jumbo all Don't come home! Tell him don't come back!" He laughed like it was a joke.

Suddenly, something burst inside of Piper. "Oh, my gods! He can't come back! Tell him to go!"

"Yeah, just like that," Leo chuckled.

"No," Piper said somberly. "This is _serious_, Leo. He can't come back or else…"

"Who?" demanded Annabeth. "And or else what?"

"Percy," Piper said miserably. "He can't come back here. Tell him to avoid New York. Or else he might… disappear."

"Stop being overdramatic," chided Leo playfully. "Besides, Percy's already in Camp. Reyna Iris Messaged not to long ago."

"What?" Piper shrieked hysterically. "No! He has to leave right now! What time is it?"

"About eleven in the morning. Why?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow…" Piper began.

"Tomorrow what?" asked Annabeth gently, like she thought Piper would break any second.

"Tomorrow is Friday. Tomorrow they come for him."

"Who? Pipes, be more specific!" Leo complained.

"They'll take him away," Piper almost yelled, scared. Her hands shook like leaves in autumn. "He…"

"What?!"

"I… I don't feel good…" Piper swayed.

"Piper?" Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched up. "Piper, you should–"

Piper passed-out.

* * *

"Send them out. It's high time we made our presence known."

* * *

**So... Why is Piper so worried? What's the rush? Is there someone else out there other than SHIELD? **

**Please review guys! This story lives off of reviews. Love you all!**

**3**


	4. The Capture

**Hello! I'm on break and not on any trips so I'm updating faster than usual... Next week I'll be gone though, so don't expect updates around then... Sorry.**

**Here's chapter 4! ( And also, sorry for the disturbing images this chapter might bring:3 )**

* * *

"Sir, we're getting a high radio-wave signal from Alaska."

"How high?"

"High enough to go off the charts. It's higher than Thor's gateway."

"Is there any particular sound?"

"Actually, sir," Agent Hill said in shock when she pressed her earpiece. "There's a message. And I think it's meant for us."

"Give it to me," Fury ordered.

_Give us the boy,_ the screen hissed. The waves moved up and down the screen erratically. _Give us the son of the sky and your lives will be spared. Give us the boy. You have twelve hours._

By now, the whole room of agents were listening intently. Hill analyzed Fury's expression.

_Give us Jason Grace._

* * *

It was Friday.

And Annabeth was kind of pissed. "I'll kick his _podex_ out of camp, I swear…" she muttered. "Get's in trouble one too many times…"

She, of course, was referring to Percy, who was avoiding her all day. Ever since Piper's message had been relayed to Chiron who passed it on to Percy, he'd been running around aimlessly as the Minotaur.

She, Leo, and Piper had gone back to camp after Apollo took a look at her. Naturally, the moment she woke, she was yet again in a frenzy about getting Percy as far away as possible from New York. However, seeing as Percy was doing whatever it took to get away from her, she assumed he was in trouble with the gods or something.

"Gonna whip his _culus_ when I find him," grumbled Annabeth.

Unfortunately on her part, Annabeth couldn't find Percy anywhere. None of the campers had seen him either.

Leo barely held Piper together when she heard he was missing. Annabeth thought that it must be something serious if Piper was overwrought about it.

Her worries didn't dissolve.

And when Annabeth was worried or stressed or tired, she was in less control of her emotions, meaning she was grumpy and angry and storming around camp with her hair frizzling.

Usually, when Percy went missing, he would be in the water, but even the water nymphs hadn't seen him, and they were ones to spy on him.

It was her _free day_, too. Percy ought to be with her on her few _free days._ No one else understood either. She _needed_ him. Like he was her own personal brand of heroine. If he was gone—after everything they've been through—he better not leave her—he _couldn't possibly_—he was gone.

Nothing in the cabins. Not in the water. Not in the forest. Not in Camp. Not with Annabeth.

Annabeth knew it was selfish to keep tabs on him, but she couldn't help it. He was her drug, and if she went through withdrawal… It would be like how their first nights out of Tartarus were: dark and full of nightmares and tampered memories.

He wouldn't leave her. He _wouldn't_. But there was no one to console her that there was even a chance he was still within perimeters.

Piper wasn't the only delirious girl that evening.

* * *

Percy's feet were sore. His head pounded. He was dehydrated, but he had to keep on going. He couldn't stop now. He woke up this morning with a destination in mind, and he seemed to have gotten lost.

He wasn't anywhere he knew, and it certainly wasn't New York.

He rubbed his eyes again and grimaced. He stopped to look around. It was desert all around and gods, it was _hot._ Sweat dripped from his forehead as he trudged on. He felt like he was going in circles. He could swear he'd seen that sand dune for the fifth time that morning.

How did he even end up here? Was he hallucinating? He felt the sand between his fingers. Yep, real sand.

The last thing he remembered before the desert was Chiron telling him to go far away immediately. So he complied. He could clearly recall Piper's face. Her eyes were shadowed and dark, mouth pulled into a scowl. Leo had a shaky smile on as he exchanged the news. Annabeth wasn't even there.

Annabeth… _is suffering because of you_, his mind whispered.

"Shut up!" he moaned. "Just shut up!"

"You know," said a light voice out of the blue, "talking to yourself is a sign of going mad."

He turned and saw a pale-faced girl maybe a little older than him, early twenties? Nineteen? Her cheeks were red, she had a small nose, and her red mouth was pulled into a friendly smirk. Her grey-green eyes were alight with mirth. She wore a knitted blue beanie over curls of black hair.

"The name's Darcy Lewis," she said, "and you should get out of here."

"What?" was his intelligent answer.

"Get out," she repeated. "Get out."

Percy jolted upright. He groaned and rubbed his back. It was sore. He looked about the room. He had no idea where he was. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," he let out a small laugh.

The room was cozy. It had pale cream walls and an open window. There was a fireplace in the corner. "Where the Hades?" slipped out of his mouth. He was on a bed, a comfy bed at that. The room smelled slightly of roses.

He saw a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. He was shirtless, so he shrugged the shirt on. There was a black overcoat too, and a fedora. What was all this for? He left the hat on the bed and buttoned up the coat.

The floor was warm, pulsing almost. Walked over to the door and paused. What was his dream about? Who was this Darcy Lewis? Where was he anyway? Was the desert even real? Was this real?

Abruptly, a feeling of repulsion and disgust swept over him, causing him to through the jacket off. The feeling was still there and so heavy that he nearly ripped the shirt off. He kicked his pants off, followed by his boxers. His shoes and socks were too, too tight; those came off in a flash.

It was on his _skin_. He scratched and pulled at his face and chest until it was red, bleeding, and swollen. It itched and gnawed on his muscles. It was _everywhere_ and it wouldn't go away. He rubbed his arms helplessly and let out a frustrated groan. The floor throbbed with energy.

Swiftly, Percy jumped back onto the bed, off the floor, and tried to rub the sensation off with the blankets. It persisted and clawed at his mind. It was unmanageable.

He ceased movement and tried to lay still on the bed. The feeling didn't disappear and his body was seized in a flurry of convulsions. His heart clenched painfully and his backside seared with a burning pain. "Make it stop," he whimpered pathetically. His alter-ego laughed at him. _Can't do anything that's not even there. Puny, weak._ "Stop," he moaned and pulled at his hair. It felt like hundreds of ants crawled over him and poked and prodded at his eyes, ears, mouth, buttox, anywhere there was an opening. They creeped under his skin; Percy couldn't handle it.

He lost consciousness.

* * *

"Master, Lord Perseus is sleeping," the laelap* yipped.

"Wake him, beast, and send the Lamia Libys** to him," commanded the mortal. "And prepare the Sparti***."

With a simple salute, the laelaps ran off into the darkness.

A Scorpion Man**** entered. "M'lord," he said, bowing. "The human government had not delivered Jason Grace; my men and I captured him ourselves." He had pride in his voice.

"Good. Put him in a cell."

"Yes, m'lord."

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Um…" the Scorpion Man shook. "We managed to convince the Akhkhazu***** to join our cause." He licked his lips. "She is willing to help for payment."

"Which is?" he prompted, impatient and annoyed.

"She wants to keep the boy, Jason Grace, for herself once we are finished with him."

"So be it," he waved off. "He is of no importance after the ritual."

"Yes, m'lord. Thank you." The Scorpion Man scuttled off.

The man clenched his fists. Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson were already in his custody. He needed one more. Another boy. And that boy will come.

* * *

* laelap: an ancient Greek monster; a dog that always caught its prey

** Lamia Libys: and ancient Greek monster; almost like how Riordan described _draconia_, but these were demonic women who only feasted on children (I know. Appetizing.)

***Sparti: an ancient Greek "monster" army

**** Scorpion Man: an ancient Akkadian monster; (was featured in the Epic of Gilgamesh [Sumerian]). They have the head, torso, and arms of a man and the body of a scorpion.

***** Akhkhazu: an ancient Akkadian monster; a female demon labeled 'the seizer'. She brings fever and plagues

* * *

**So, now things get interesting. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to bring in SHIELD with Percy, but they'll probably meet in the next chapter... Probably.. Haha...**

**So the poll for the pairing is:**

**Percabeth: 11**

**PercyxDarcy: 9**

**PercyxJane: 3**

**PercyxNatasha: 3**

**So... I'm probably gonna boot the Jane and Natasha ships off of this because the main ships are Percabeth and PercyxDarcy... Please review! **

**Pretty please review!**


	5. The Arena

**Hello, people! To answer a PM, I'm thirteen years old. No, I'm not sixteen. Yeah, I know. I'm turning fourteen in March though, so :D. **

**And if you wish to speak with me privately, don't expect me to PM you first. If you really want to speak with me, then _you_ PM me, got it?**

**And thanks for the support, guys. I appreciate it :3**

**(the poll is at the bottom)**

**So, I didn't have any Percy point of view (pov) in here, sorry. And not much SHIELD either... This is about Jason's journey to meeting SHIELD.**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Jason was pretty sure death wasn't supposed to be painful (unless, of course, you were in the Fields of Punishment). His head pounded and his joints ached. He was laying on a floor. Concrete. It was rough and was highly uncomfortable in this face-down position.

He was also pretty sure that if he stayed like this any longer, his nose might break. So, with a heave, he rolled onto his back, only to land in something wet.

He turned to look at it. The liquid was red. It was fresh. It smelled of rust.

The blood sickened the air and made Jason's stomach churn. He regurgitated to his side. The bitterness it left in his mouth didn't help either.

A chill swept over him. It was cold and damp. The air was musky and mold grew in the corners. It was disgusting. The puddle of blood was right smack in the middle of the room, next to the new substance of vomit.

Jason sat up and leaned against a wall. He felt too weak to try to stand. His limbs weren't responding. He couldn't even try to escape… wherever he was. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He was walking through the ruins of his city and boom, he ended up here, unconscious.

He sighed, flicking his hair away from his eyes. He didn't cut it, since regulation technically didn't matter now, and longer hair was starting to get annoying; it wasn't even long.

His dreams started two nights ago. The bad dreams. They were simple. Not even frightening. It was just dark. A thick, humid black that encased him and his senses. He was just trapped and a voice spoke to him.

Jason could audibly remember the warnings and threats the voice gave. It was girlish, but deep and ancient. The girl never showed her face, if she even had one. She had told him to wait and be patient. She told him to be prepared to fight a battle he couldn't win. She probed at his mind and brought forth memories he wished to snuff. She had an unfair advantage on Jason, especially at night.

Then, she had begun to enter his mind during the day. It was like she was sitting there on a throne at the back of his mind, quietly, unspeaking. She didn't make a noise, yet Jason was painfully aware of her presence and intrusion of his privacy.

In fact, she was here now, watching him cat-like. She didn't have a definite shape. It was like she was a smoke that never dissipated. In his imagination, she was lithe and smooth and evil.

_Jason,_ she crooned. _Jason. It is time for judgement._

Before he could even comprehend what she said, the door across from his swung open. It revealed a trembling young centaur.

"Mister Jason Grace," the boy-centaur said. "I-It's time for y-you to come out."

Jason looked at him curiously and warily. "I can't move."

The centaur cocked his head to the side, retreated a couple clops, then reentered the cell with a glass of a pink liquid.

"Drink this, sir. It's help with the pain." The centaur handed him the drink.

Jason eyed it suspiciously. "How can I trust you?"

"Please, sir," the centaur said, tears welling in his eyes. "Please, just drink it."

Jason nodded tiredly. Stupid hero-complex and sympathy vice. He drained the glass in a gulp and waited. Like a whip, a flash of hot pain arced up his spine and fuzzed his brain. It muddled his vision for a moment, then cleared. He coughed.

"Sir, it's time to go. We mustn't be late."

Jason nodded. "Okay." He didn't trust the dude, but he certainly felt energized. He stood and limped behind the centaur who started to speak.

"There are rules, Mister Jason. You have to fight your opponent to the death or risk punishment. Today, you are the main show. You have to put up a good one to save your life. It will increase your chance of getting out eventually."

Jason's eyes widened. "Fight? Is this some sort of animal fight?"

The centaur shrugged. "Monsters, wild animals, soldiers, mortals, nymphs, half-bloods, et cetera. The usual. Anything that the Master requests."

"What do you mean?"

"The Master judges your strength. He chooses opponents worthy enough to best you, yet you have to try to win."

"Who is this Master you call?"

The centaur shrugged again. "You'll see. They call him The Collector. He is mortal, but has stayed alive for centuries. He… well, collects. I guess that's self-explanatory. But he collects true treasures. He is quite the man."

"Treasures?"

The animal frowned. "It's not my story to tell. Now don't forget: you cannot kill unless the Master gives his approval. And when he does, you must do it."

As long as it was only monsters, Jason would have no problem with that. The drink had fully energized him, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

The centaur led him to grand doors. As they opened, Jason was handed a spear and a shield before going into the arena. The centaur pushed him forward.

The arena looked like a cage-fighting area. It was lined with barbed wire all around in a box. It was a large area.

There were seats all around with cheering creatures. Human or not, Jason was repulsed. Then, he spotted the largest seat. It was glowing red in some places and was shifting, moving… like it was alive. The man in the chair had blue hair and wacky clothes. He must have been the Collector. Albeit his appearance was large, his voice was scratchy and flighty. He said directly to him, "You are Roman, are you not? You know to abide the rules." Jason could hear him clearly over the loud crowd.

"I may have been raised Roman," Jason yelled over the noise. "But my heart is Greek."

The man shrugged as if this humored him. "So it may be." Then he stood and opened his arms wide. He shouted, "This is the moment we've all been waiting for! Our first champion is Jason Grace!"

Jason was pushed into the arena. He almost stumbled.

"And his challenger is Cyclops #529!"

A burly cyclops was shoved on to the opposite side of where Jason stood. They faced each other. Jason hefted his spear higher in his hand. He gripped his shield tightly. The cyclops had a sword. Jason wasn't sure how well the monster could use it.

"And let the battle begin!" The Collector finished.

The cyclops ran straight to Jason, who dodged. The monster's momentum had made it barrel forward and slam into the barbed wire. It turned viciously and snarled, "You will die, halfling."

"Not today," Jason said as he ducked under the swinging sword. He held his spear above his head and used the blunt end to smack the monster's face. The cyclops brought the sword down heavily on Jason's flimsy shield, denting it. The cyclops stumbled back. Jason observed that it used more of its strength to its advantage. It was clumsy.

Jason dropped his spear, then used his adrenaline to run and jump over the monster. He held his shield above him, then banged it down on the cyclops's head. It was stuck. Jason landed and rolled, grabbing the spear and stabbing the monster. It exploded into dust.

There was a loud buzzing noise. "Stop!" The Collector said, outraged. "You didn't wait for my signal! Punishment is no break! Next challengers are soldiers #23, 109, and 819! Begin!"

Jason whipped around. Sure enough, three mortal soldiers wielding baronets stood.

He had to kill mortals? What kind of world was this? The mortal men brought no mercy, so Jason didn't give any back.

Jason groaned. This was getting old.

* * *

After five other rounds, Jason had enough.

"What's the point in all this, huh? Why are you doing this?" he shouted to The Collector.

The man just smiled. "It's fun. Last challenger, Giant #254!"

A big-boned man came into view. Jason wiped the sweat off of his forehead angrily. His left wrist pulsated; it had been broken. His stomach had a big slash in it as well. He was losing blood fast. He needed to end this quickly. Good thing it was his last fight, or so The Collector said.

"Begin!"

The man carefully made a circle around Jason, then tackled him. He sat on Jason's waist and pinned his arms above his head with one hand. The other hand choked Jason. Deciding that it was too easy, he picked Jason up by the shirt and punched him square in the jaw, sending Jason to the floor.

"Give up yet, half-blood?" he sneered, looking down at the boy.

"No," Jason announced. "And I'm not going to."

Enraged, the giant of a man lifted Jason off his feet and smashed his head on the barbed fence, eliciting a shout of pain from the son of Zeus. He dropped Jason to the floor carelessly.

"I'm only sure of three things," Jason said, speaking to The Collector, wiping the blood off of his lip and ignoring the throbs on his head. "One: you're not used to people questioning your judgement. Two: you're not used to people showing you up. And three: that's what I'm here to do. I'm going to win." Jason stood confidently. If he was going to die, he might as well die fighting. He looked his opponent straight in the eye. "Bring it."

* * *

Jason had celebrated his victory for about .5 seconds. He was dumped back into his cell and was given a glass of water. He downed it, but his throat yearned for more. His stomach growled with hunger.

Jason panted hard; his heart beat wildly, like it was having palpitations, and his collapsed on the floor, unable to move.

There was a voice in his head again, but not the dark voice. This voice was heavy with sorrow, but she was kind.

_Relax. You will heal. Sleep, child._

And with that, Jason was put into darkness.

* * *

The doors swung open and a gaunt chill surrounded the room of agents. In the doorway was a young woman. Perhaps sixteen years of age, at least it looked like that. She was dressed in a silky black robe. Her hair was ink black and her skin was as pale as death. Her eyes were empty sockets.

"My name is Hel," she said. "And I'm here to help."

Once the situation was taken care of, Agent Barton and Romanoff had gone off with the goddess, and the agents continued working.

Fury sighed. It was eleven o'clock and still no Perseus Jackson. Hel said she was here to help, but Fury wasn't sure how capable she was to assist him and SHIELD's needs.

Something obviously wasn't right because for some reason, Fury couldn't track down Jackson or Grace.

And since he didn't deliver Grace to the evil voice guy, he must have been in some sort of trouble with the _evil voice guy_. It may not be now or tomorrow, but Fury was sure that something terrible was going to happen.

There was a nasty feeling in his gut, and, making the situation worse, the alarm system went off. The engines stopped. The power went out.

And they were encased in darkness.

* * *

**The poll is now:**

**Percabeth: 10  
**

**PercyxDarcy: 9  
**

**(sorry, I messed up on counted the other day)**

**Please review! Love, you all!  
**


	6. Acceptance

**I know, I know... I've been away for longer than I've expected... but yeah. Sorry about the wait!**

**So, here is Chapter 6! Finally.  
**

* * *

When Percy awoke, he was staring at the most gorgeous _thing_ in the world. He had a feeling that she—it—wasn't humane, even dangerous. He dubbed it a monster, like his gut told him to.

She had floating hair and a warm smile, without her teeth showing. Her eyes were a wash of random colors.

"Good morning, Perseus," said the she-devil.

"Percy," said person corrected with a groan. What happened to him?

"Percy, then." She smiled again, teeth still hidden.

She really looked beautiful in the light, as poor as the lighting might be. _Annabeth. She loves you, and you do this? What kind of monster are you?_

Percy shook his head, only further fuzzing his vision. "What are you?" he managed to croak out.

"Percy," berated the woman. "Don't you know it's rude to ask what a woman is?"

"I thought that was age."

The woman snarled, finally revealing her pointed pearly teeth. "I am a Lamia Libys. Now, honey, tell me about this… Camp of yours…"

Percy felt obligated to tell her, but deep down he knew he shouldn't. Sensing his hesitation, the Lamia Libys growled unattractively.

She grasped the collar of Percy's shirt tightly, lifted him up off the bed, shoved him against the wall, and put her face dangerously close to his. He was now also at the discomfort at knowing he was naked.

The she-devil hissed, "Where is it? What are its protections? How strong is its willpower?"

When he didn't answer, she slammed him repeatedly on the wall. Percy's head ached and was being snapped back and forth by the sheer force of the woman-thing.

Percy was vaguely aware of the room. It was the same room as the one he just was hallucinating in. Or was it real? He couldn't remember properly, not with his head being banged around.

"Tell me," she said, ceasing the smashing, "who is Jason Grace? What is he to you?"

Percy looked up so quickly his neck cracked. "What are you doing with him? Where is he? Tell me!"

"Aw, poor little Perseus. Perhaps we'll let him go if you tell us what he is," she offered, lying.

Percy shook his head wildly. "Where is he?"

The she-monster purred, "We'll let him go… for a price." She ran her hand down Percy's torso; he shivered, for she was _not_ succeeding in seducing him.

"What price?"

She smiled grotesquely and leaned in close to him. _Annabeth, _Percy chanted in his head. _Annabeth, Annabeth._

"Hmmm… Let's start now." She dragged him out of the room, still naked, and through him into a smaller room filled with fabrics of all sorts. "Stay here," she commanded, pointing her finger at him as if he were a dog. Percy grumbled and contemplated using a cloth to cover himself.

Just as he was about to reach for a harmless-looking white chiton, the doors flew open yet again and an impish man wobbled in. He had a long brown beard that trailed behind him for a couple feet. A dwarf.

"Let's see, Master Perseus. How do you like the colour black?"

* * *

Jason shifted uncomfortably on the floor of his cell. The dark woman taking over his mind still sat in the corner of his brain. She made him feel uneasy and… shut off. Like he couldn't control his actions. The ruthless killing? Had he really done that? To _mortals?!_ Who was he? A monster?

Jason trembled. "No… It wasn't me. _She_ was controlling me… It wasn't me," he futilely tried to convince himself.

He sat miserably in the empty cell. The vomit and blood had long since dried there on the floor, no longer emitted an intoxicating horrid fume. He had no perception of time. He had not once seen outside and there were no clocks or watches around.

As he glanced around the room in boredom his stomach clenched and he was seized in a bout of pain as the skin stretched. Jason willed himself to look at the wound. He gulped. It was a big ugly red and had slashed right through his shirt. It was leaking pus and, if it wasn't treated soon, would get infected. With his hand, the one with the unbroken wrist, he tried to pull the sweaty shirt away from the slash. It didn't come off. The blood had dried part of it onto his skin and he couldn't get it off without causing further pain. His right hand, his dominant hand, was bent at an awkward angle.

More than ever, Jason wished Piper was here with him. But then again, he didn't want her to get hurt, so he was glad she was gone.

His dilemma wasn't getting any more hopeful; deeming the possibility of a doctor or any help at all, Jason decided it was low.

The woman in his mind giggled, probing at his senses. Jason had a sixth sense that she was trying to get information out of him. Why else would she be in his mind?

_She's coming, my pet_, the dark woman crooned. _She is going to take you away, but I will still be with you._

Who was coming? Friend or foe? Jason didn't get a chance to think on the matter as the room suddenly grew cold. A woman appeared in front of him, shimmering into solidity. She held out a pale hand. Realizing her intentions, Jason reached for her. The instant his skin came in contact with hers, he was overcome with a blanket of serenity and was as weightless as the moonlight.

He slept.

* * *

The Norse goddess laid Jason down on a hammock and striped him of his shirt as soon as she reappeared into the medical centre of the Avenger's Tower. It was soaked with blood and a golden dust.

"Keep that to be examined," ordered Fury, seeming unfazed by the blood on the item.

Hel looked at Fury in spite, but nodded nonetheless. "Get me a medic," was all she said.

She rinsed his wounds and dressed them as best she could. She soaked the bandages in warm water and wound them around Jason's chest. Blood permeated the loose bandages.

Hel grumbled to herself. She was no doctor.

Another agent entered. Natasha Romanoff. "I'm no medic," said Agent Romanoff, "but for now, I'm the best you got."

* * *

"Who is this?" Romanoff asked as she set the boy's wrist in place and put it in a cast.

Hel pursed her lips. How was she supposed to explain a whole lifetime of blood and war in a matter of minutes? She settled with a name. "Jason Grace, son of J—Zeus."

Romanoff raised an eyebrow and steadily watched Hel as the goddess used an alcohol to clean the red and pus off of Jason's skin. "He's a demigod then? Greek?"

Hel nodded. "Born and raised a Roman. Greeted and befriended by the Greek."

"And you are not Greek." It was not a question, but Hel answered it like one.

"No. I am neither Greek nor Roman."

Hel snatched another roll of gauze from the side table. She wrapped his arm in it, for it had suffered a minor scruffle.

"So…" Romanoff said during a lull in the noise. "You kill people for a living?"

"No. I just guide them to their rightful place in the afterlife," replied the corpse-like lady stiffly.

"You're another god of what religion?"

"I am the Norse goddess of the dead."

"So, isn't your father Loki?" Agent Romanoff asked a little while after they had finished stitching Jason's wounds and giving him morphine. He was still losing blood, but there was nothing else they could do but wait for him to wake.

Hel heard the contempt in the agent's voice. "My father is misunderstood," she whispered quietly. "And there should be no one to judge him for it, considering the way he was raised. My mother, Sigyn, helped my father heal his physical wounds of his past, but nothing can cure his mental and emotional health. It was his childhood that influenced his actions. There is nothing I can do to assist this man further." And with that, she strolled out of the room with a dying Jason Grace on the hammock and a startled Natasha Romanoff staring after her.

* * *

"So, Barton," Fury stated. "Did Hel find Jackson?"

"Nope. I suspect he was shielded in some sort of way," he replied picking his nails.

"What did she report seeing?"

"An cell with only the boy in it. And vomit on the ground."

Just then, Romanoff strolled in.

"Hey, Nat," Barton greeted.

"How's Grace?" Fury inquired.

"I put him in the hospital bed. He was giving morphine and was drugged to sleep. Hel stormed off to who-knows-where."

Fury's eye widened as he sarcastically interrogated, "And why, may I ask, did she?"

"I may or may not have tried to get more information about Loki out of her."

Fury pinched the bridge between his nose. "Just concentrate on tracking Jackson. We need his help ASAP."

As Barton and Romanoff strolled out of the room, the voice came out again.

"You almost found him. He was _right there_. If only, if only."

"If you came here to mock me," the Head of SHIELD warned, "I won't listen anymore."

"I do not mock. I wish for the boy to be found as much as you."

"Remind me your name again?"

The stranger in the shadows seemed to be laughing. "Erebus, child. My name is Erebus."

* * *

Somewhere in Italy, a boy no older than fourteen, was running through the streets. Whatever was after him… He didn't want to know.

He turned a corner and dashed into a dark, abandoned alley.

He had hidden for years at a time. It's not like he couldn't do it again.

* * *

**So the poll is closing by the next update which is hopefully soon. Percabeth and PercyxDarcy are tied! Vote!  
**

**Please review! **


	7. Aggro

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while...And I also CHANGED MY PENNAME: sacrificial  
**

**::::**

**candyland7: Erebus is still not in his prime because of the Titans taking over, then the gods. Erebus is a primordial, meaning that he is more ancient. Since Hades sort of took over his and Nyx's domain, he and his sister don't have the power over the shadows, dark, or night that they used to have. Hope this helped!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Jane sighed. Her results had yet again been false alarms. All the energy spikes hadn't been Thor's phenomenon. Unfortunately.

Ever since she had came home from Asgard and Thor left, she had been doing nothing really, but wait his return.

Darcy Lewis and Ian Boothby had been lounging all day. Translation: eating _her_ popcorn on _her_ couch watching _her_ television. Erik Selvig had been researching more about the harmonic convergence, and staying away from the news.

But Jane knew that Thor would come back for her. He had changed so much from the man that first came crashing down to earth.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. If it was another damned reporter…

She opened the door. SHIELD agents. Ah.

"Who is it?" Darcy asked, coming into view with _wonderful_ grey sweatpants, a skimpy tank top, and a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Oh." She saw the men in the doorway. "I'm gonna go… change." She dashed off, hair flying behind her.

"Hello, Ms. Foster," the first agent addressed. "We need you and your assistants to come with us."

Well, that was blunt. "Why? How long will it be before I return?" Jane tucked a stray curl of hair behind her ear nervously. Had something happened?

"Your assistance is needed. We are not yet positive on how long this assignment will take. We can brief you on the way there." Then, as an afterthought added, "And Thor has been asking about you."

"He's back?!" Jane loudly whispered in shock. "And _no one told me!_ W—"

"I believe I just did. Now please, we'll give you an hour to pack."

"But—"

They had already turned and walked around; Jane, stunned, stared at their retreating backs.

"Well," she said to herself, "prepare yourself for a hectic day."

Then she left to pack.

* * *

Percy was measured and prodded and was told to stand for an immeasurable amount of time on a little stool while the short dwarf ran to and fro around him with a ruler. The dwarf, Glior, was a tailor. Obviously.

Percy's day had been very confusing. He was beat, then brought to get fancy clothes? What? Kidnapped for what reason? To say the least, he was glad the Lamb Limb thing wasn't breaking his back any longer.

Glior held different colored fabrics up to Percy's skin as if to test if it would go together. It wasn't like his skin was purple. Why bother?

Eventually, a black was what the tailor settled for. It was soft and slid over his skin. The fabric was pinned up on him and he felt very comfortable in them. Then, he was told to take it off and stretch. Relieved for the break, Percy cracked his back and neck.

But as soon as he finished, he was put back on the stool. The robes he was measured for was lain on a sewing table. Percy assumed the dwarf would finish it later.

The dwarf wound a stretchy navy blue material around both his forearms. It was tight and a little uncomfortable.

"Um, excuse me, Glior?"

"Sh!" hissed the dwarf. "Let me concentrate!"

Percy wisely stayed silent. What was all this for?

After all the outfits were finished, Percy was escorted back to the room he was in. It had been recently cleaned.

A moment of panic set itself in Percy's heart. Where was Riptide? Where was it? He looked for his pants, which weren't in sight.

Percy was in a bathrobe and the pen didn't appear in it. Did he really lose it? What was he thinking all day? Had he really not thought this out?

_No. Because you don't think anything through._

Percy didn't have the energy to tell it to shut up. It also sounded uncannily like Annabeth.

Sitting on the bed, Percy thought about that feeling earlier. The one that had caused him to shed his clothes in the first place. Then the desert before that.

What was it about this place? He was so confused. Monsters that came from where? Who did they listen to? If Percy knew anything about monsters, it was that they were pretty stupid. They never did anything without a real drive, motivation, or bribe.

Not five minutes later, his newly made robe appeared. It was just a plain black. Feeling uncomfortable in the bathrobe, he inspected the robe thoroughly before pulling it on. It was lightweight and easy to move in. It made no sound as it swished around him. Strange. He slid the blue bands over his wrists. No glow or anything freaky happened like he assumed. Just clothes.

There were no pockets. No Riptide. No defense mechanism. He resolved to use the bedside lamp in case anything happened.

The door creaked open and Percy made a mad dash for the lamp, but it was just that dwarf dude.

"He is ready to see you know," was all that was said.

Who was he? Why did it sound like he was in a doctor's office?

_I wish I was wearing underwear_, was Percy's last thought as he exited the room.

* * *

"What was the purpose of bringing us all here?" Steve asked as soon as they were all gathered.

"In _my_ tower?" Tony said dryly. "Why _mine_?"

Banner coughed and just looked at Fury questioningly.

"We are gathered here today—"

"God, man, this doesn't look like a marriage if you ask me," Tony cut in.

Fury glared at him before continuing, "On the topic of demigods."

Thor perked up. "Demigods of which race?"

"Greek and Roman." Fury raised an eyebrow. "Are you familiar with them?"

"Oh, only stories," Thor said, not at all abashed. "There were recent wars, yes?"

"If you knew, why didn't you try to help?" he asked, eye narrowed.

Thor shrugged. "We do not interfere with those who call us rivals. The Greek and Roman gods are arrogant. They do not want our help. It is also a different race of demigods."

"Well, I guess we're going to have to start getting real chummy with them, eh Fury?" Tony asked, clasping his hands in front of him.

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear, Stark, you hack into our systems again, and we're filing a complaint." He turned back to the demigod. "What do you know of these Greeks? Romans? Modernly, of course."

Thor swung Mjölnir casually, thinking. "There are the Greco-Roman heroes: Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, along with their comrades and family."

"Family?" Natasha leaned in. "They have siblings?"

"Yes. Of course? Why not?" Thor looked bewildered.

Natasha shook her head and crossed her arms. "Nevermind."

"Continue," Banner offered.

"Well, there were the two wars in which the two triumphed in. Both were around sixteen in both their wars. Jason started his journey as a demigod as a toddler and Perseus at twelve years of age. Both are accomplished young men. They make very popular children stories in my realm." Thor smiled fondly. "The little ones run around with swords pretending they are mortal. Oh, the _irony_. What my father wanted to know was why they would prefer to explore Midgard's tales rather than their own."

"Well," said Fury, "be prepared to meet those heroes. We actually have Jason Grace in custody as we speak. He should be waking soon. Hopefully, he won't create too much of a mess."

Looking at each other, the Avengers skeptically sat down and tried to relax knowing they were holding a teenager—a _powerful_ teenager at that—captive, even if it was to help him.

* * *

Jason's head pounded. But he was in a lot less pain than earlier. Where was he?

The room was a pale cream color and there were pastel blue curtains to his right. Something felt off though. It was as if the whole room was meant to keep him in—comfortably, but in.

Jason examined himself. His arm was in a cast, as well as his wrist. His chest was wound up in tight bandages that restricted his breathing a bit. He found his legs still functional and swung them out from the bed, wincing as he sat up.

Placing his feet steadily on the floor, he grabbed the bedside desk as his legs shook from the weight of the rest of his body. Blinking tiredly, he rubbed his eyes of crust. He slid one foot forward, then the other. _Just concentrate on the door_, he told himself. _Just get to the door at least._ He almost stumbled, but caught himself on the wall. He wished he was exposed to a slight breeze; it would help rejuvenate and energize him, but alas, they window was sealed shut. _Probably to keep me from doing anything stupid_. Jason almost snorted at the thought.

He was almost to the door and started to let his weight off the wall. He stood straight. He could do this.

Taking a step forward, he tumbled into the table, which caused the lamp to fall and shatter, and he landed on the ground with a thump.

_Gods_.

The door swung open and almost hit him in the face. A woman dressed in black with short frizzy red hair stuck her head in, saw him on the floor, then came in.

"I suppose this is where I apologize for the lamp?" Jason groaned as he pushed himself up using his good hand. The lady put a strong hand on his back and helped him to stand. Jason tensed at her touch. He didn't know whether or not to trust her.

She was smirking, so Jason surmised she was laughing at him. "No," she said monotonously. "Stark has enough things anyway."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Stark? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff. Agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. SHIELD."

"Like Thor?" Jason inquired.

She raised a shaped eyebrow. "Yes. They are waiting to meet you in the kitchen of the Avenger's Tower."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "How do I know to trust you?"

"You'll have to take my word for it."

Shrugging, but still on guard, Jason trailed after the agent where he would begin to wonder if his life even made sense as a demigod anymore.

* * *

**I thought it'd be good to let in Jane and her crew in sooner or later :) **

**And I announce the poll to officially be closed with PercyxDarcy as the pairing for this story! It was pretty close. 32 to 30. Sorry Percabeth shippers. But! But, I have to let off Percabeth SLOWLY you Darcy fans. I can't just throw their relationship away like that so yeah.  
**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they make me write faster :)**


End file.
